The thin-film transistor (TFT) pixel structure are key components of the liquid crystal display (LCD). In the TFT structure, a gate insulation layer GI, semiconductor channel layer AS, source layer SE and passivation layer PV and indium tin oxide (ITO) layer are sequentially stacked on the substrate corresponding to the source electrode.
When the thin-film transistor (TFT) pixel structure are formed by four masks process, the main procedure is that the source layer SE serves as the mask of the semiconductor channel layer AS. However, the semiconductor channel layer AS is a light-sensing semi-conducting material and the pixel voltage of the ITO layer is changed to downgrade the display quality when the backlight illuminates on the semiconductor channel layer AS and the leakage of light beam is induced. Specifically, the test step fails while performing the check process of the image sticking, wherein the image sticking means that a prior still image appears to be overlapped with the following display image. In other words, when the display apparatus displays a still image for a long time, the prior still image stays on the next display image, which disadvantageously interfere the displaying quality of the display apparatus. Consequently, there is a need to develop a transistor pixel structure to solve the problem of the image crosstalk.